All Because of Polly
by donkeytransformer123
Summary: Poor little Frank was turned into a donkey on pleasure island thanks to his enemy, Polly!
1. The Big Question

Hi.  
>My name is Frank.<br>Well, I used to be, but now people call me:  
>"Dumb ass!"<br>They call me that because I am a donkey.  
>A donkey in human clothing.<p>It all started about a year ago.<br>When I was human.  
>At school.<br>The teacher asked a piticular question:  
>"What is the difference between a civilized human, and a total animal?"<br>I answered,  
>"The behavior, sir. A civilized human is neat, has manners, and is obedeint. And an animal is..."<br>"A rude, destructive beast!"  
>I swivled my head around to see who interupted me.<br>It was the horrible, slimy, wretched Polly Jenkins!  
>OOHH! How I hate that girl!<br>Keep your temper Frank, you know the rule, you know the rule.  
>"And I know because I am a girl, and girls know everything!"<br>Keep your temper down...  
>"Did you hear that too Frank? I might as well rub it in a few more times!"<br>Three strikes and your out!  
>"SHUT UP!"<br>The entire class gasped.


	2. What to do?

Great.  
>A nice, big, 2x4 detention slip.<br>I look over at Tim, my very best friend.  
>"What am I gonna do Timmy? My parents will kill me!"<br>"Throw it in the ocean?"  
>"And get arrested for littering! That's even worse!"<br>We both sit down on a stone wall,and began to ponder about what to do.  
>We see some boys, about our age, running, calling, "C'mon! Let's get to the coach! We don't have much time! Hurrry!"<br>Tim and I stand up, running with them.  
>"What's going on?" I ask.<br>"Havn't you heard? We're going to Pleasure Island!"  
>Pleasure Island? Say wha?<br>"What do you do at Pleasure Island?"  
>"What ever you want! They say it's a swell joint! No school, no cops, no telling you what to do!<br>Eat, drink, smoke, and it's all free!"  
>Wow, I thought. If I go there, all of my troubles will just dissapear!<br>I looked at Tim. He looked back.  
>"To Pleasure Island?" I asked him.<br>"To Pleasure Island!" He answerd.  
>We ran ahead with the other boys.<p>We soon stopped at a big coach with tons of excited boys!<br>"I can't wait!" I exclaimed.  
>"Hop on! There is PLENTY of room!" The Coachman said with a kind smile.<p>

During the trip, Tim and I talk about what we are going to do at Pleasure Island.  
>"I would smoke my first cigar, but mama wouldn't let me." Tim said.<br>"But what your mama don't know won't hurt her Timmy, we can stay there as long as you want!" "Really Frank? Do you mean it?" Timmy asked with a faint smile.  
>"Really Tim. My boy, as soon as you say the word, boom, that old Pleasure Isle will never have heard of us again! Unless you ever want to come back..."<br>"I get it Frank! I get it!" Tim jokingly answered with a slight push.  
>We both crack up so hard, that milk almost spills out of my nose.<br>"Ohmygosh! Milk almost came out of my nose!" I said, still snikering.  
>"Same here!" Said Tim.<br>And we continue our talking.  
>And our screaming.<br>And our yelling.  
>And our singing.<br>And our laughing.  
>And our Jeering.<br>And so on, and so forth.

Authors note: I am not really a person who writes long chapters! Sorry! 


	3. Stuck

so.  
>this is pleasure island.<br>wow.  
>at first, i couldn't believe my eyes. There was an amusement park, a rough house,and many other things too!<p>As Tim and I walked around, we noticed some kids drinking a yellowish liquid. It looked like apple juice with foam on top.<br>I asked, "Hey, what are you guys drinkng?"

A boy named Terrence replied,"Taste it! you'll love it!"  
>I tried it. I almost jumped.<br>My mouth and throut felt like they were on fire!  
>"Wh...what is is it?"I asked weakly.<p>

"Beer." Terrence replied.

"I think i'm ready to go home now, Frank." Tim replied. Looking a bit uncomfterble.

"Then let's go!"

We walked a little bit, then we found a little room by the gate of the enterence.  
>I knocked on the door.<br>The door opened.  
>It was the coachman!<p>

Tim started."Um.. mister. I want to go home. I have homework, and I don't want to be late for dinner. And..."

The coachman cut in. "Well, what's your name?"

"Tim"

"Well Tim, the boat brocke down, but it will be fixed by morning, so I guess you will just have to stay for the night."

"Okay mister, bye!"

"Well," I said as we walked away, "I guess we will have to stay for the night."

"Let's try a cigar!"

"Sure" 


End file.
